


Sympathy

by Dreamin



Series: What Follows [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: All six-months-pregnant Sally wants is for her husband to show a little sympathy. Mycroft shows her a lot more than that.





	Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

Detective Inspector Sally Holmes was ready to commit murder. _I’ll get Molly to help me, they’ll never find the body,_ she thought darkly while she glared at the inspiration behind her thoughts of homicide.

Her husband was eating cottage cheese and beets beside her, his eyes glued to the Shakespeare documentary, blissfully unaware of where his wife’s thoughts had headed.

 _I’m the pregnant one, so why is he the one eating the weird combinations?_ She went back to her Cherry Garcia, stabbing it mercilessly with her spoon.

“Bad day?” Mycroft guessed, looking over at her. He knew better than to deduce her.

“Not ‘til I got home,” she muttered.

He raised an eyebrow. “Certainly nothing I’ve done-”

“You wanna make a bet? I’m over here, three stone heavier, and you haven’t even gained a pound a sympathy weight. In fact…” Her eyes narrowed as she assessed him. “You’ve lost weight.”

He chuckled. “Surely weight gain isn’t the only way an expectant father can show sympathy.”

“No, but...” She sighed heavily. “I already know I’ll never have my old body back; it’d be nice to know I’m not blimping out alone.”

Mycroft set his bowl on the coffee table then did the same with hers before taking her hands. “My dear, you are a gorgeous woman no matter what your weight.” When she started to protest, he added, “I, for one, am looking forward to seeing a few extra curves on you once you’ve had the baby.” The smile he gave her was an interesting mix of adoring and lascivious.

Sally giggled, she couldn’t help it. “Really? You’re not just sayin’ that?”

“I promise to show you as soon as your doctor clears you.” He stood up then held out his hand. “But in the meantime, I’ll give you a preview.”

She grinned up at him as she took his hand and he helped her to her feet. “You’re on, Mike.”


End file.
